charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitelighter
A Whitelighter is a special type of guardian angel who protects and guides good witches or future Whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. The Whitelighters are hired to guide charges by the Elders, although sometimes it happens unintentionally. Description Whitelighters are "guardian angels". They watch over their charges, given by the Elders and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, they can usually show up at a moment's notice. They also serve as messengers between witches and the Elders. Leo has stated that a Whitelighter is connected to their charge naturally, and the Elders don't always assign them. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Still Charmed and Kicking Whitelighters are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world or who were generally good people that have died. They are given the choice to become Whitelighters or either move on to the afterlife. If they do choose to become one, then, they are given the powers of a Whitelighter. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights that have a healing sense to them. If struck by a power that would usually kill a mortal like an energy ball or molecular combustion As witnessed in the season 3 episode, Exit Strategy, their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. After becoming a Whitelighter, the person's DNA will have a triple helix like that of witches and demons, not just two like mortals. Though the two species are capable of interbreeding, Whitelighters are not normally allowed to have romantic relationships with witches as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. There are several half-Whitelighters due to this rule being broken or lifted in special circumstances by the Elders. The eight known half-Whitelighters are Simon Marks, Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell and Matthew Halliwell. The first four of them, display most of the abilities of a Whitelighter. Wyatt is able to heal, and when Paige was new to her powers she could channel Leo's power of healing through her. When Paige got more experienced with her powers, by the 8th season, she gains the ability to heal by herself after experiencing a strong sense of love which is the trigger to healing someone. Because they are pacifists, Whitelighters traditionally avoid fighting, except when desperately needed to protect their charges, but are absolutely not allowed to kill. Leo tries to force Chris into a hearing with the Elders after he suspects that Chris killed two warriors in Valhalla, and Leo himself brings balance back into the world of magic by doing a "Great Evil" in killing Gideon. Despite this rule, Leo has killed a few times as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter: while they were trapped in the past he vanquished the Grimlocks, however the Elders may have let that one go as he was all that was there at the time and had no choice and he vanquished the Siren. That one he personally did with Piper's molecular combustion power, but at the time he had no choice as Piper had his powers and they didn't have another method. He also aided the sisters in several vanquishes, not vanquishing demons himself, but usually aiding in some manner. In one instance, Leo teamed up with Cole and due to his lacking his own offensive powers and Cole unconscious, Leo was directly responsible for a demon vanquish by tricking another one into vanquishing his partner. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Muse to My Ears Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Scrying: The ability to find a lost person or object by holding a crystal over a map. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew and make different potions and vanquishing potions. Bscap0216.jpg Paige heals Piper.jpg Leo_healing_and_orbing.jpeg Leo caught hovering.jpg Piper speaks french.jpg LightManip.jpg Leo sensing.JPG Natalie throws energy balls.jpg 3x04-LeoPotion.jpg 6x18-LeoScrying.jpg * Active Powers ** Orbing: The ability to teleport a being with the use of orbs. ** Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and people with the mind and/or hand ** Remote Orbing: The ability to send other people from one place to another. ** Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. ** Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. ** Reconstitution: The powerful ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. * Other Powers ** Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air. ** Cloaking: The ability to make yourself unable to be seen, or transparent. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. ** Conjuration: The ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence. ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find their Mortal charges and any other Magical beings. ** Empathy: The ability to experience the emotions of others without direct contact with them. ** Dream Manipulation: The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them ** Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. ** Immortality: The ability to live a long lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notable Whitelighters and Hybrids Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) Tips for Future Whitelighters :To my sons, Wyatt and Chris. :Here is some information to assist and guide you :in the discovery of your new found powers. :The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so :you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. ::Good luck... :When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. :Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. :Don't worry, Whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, :whatever it is. :Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. :Always remember your family is just as important as your calling. :If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. :Know that love is the key to your healing hands. :Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good :inside of you. :Love, ::Dad Image:Leo writes tips.jpg Image:Tips for Future Whitelighters bottom.jpg Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:book of shadows entries